


Five Times Janet Made Sam Late For Work

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Janet Made Sam Late For Work

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate and its characters belong to MGM and Gekko, not me. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.   
> A/N1: Special thanks to geonncannon for the prompt.

“Mmmm…” she moaned. Her lover’s touch never failed to bring her pleasure. Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth.

“Shhh!”

“What?” she mumbled from behind the hand.

“Shhh! Listen.”

There was an almost silent clack of a dislodged pebble.

“Carter? You awake?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Time for your watch.”

“Okay. Just give me a minute, sir.”

“Snap to it.”

They heard his footsteps walking away.

Sam kissed Janet. “I’m sor–”

Janet’s hand clamped around Sam’s wrist between her legs. “Don’t you _dare_ stop.”

~~~

Jack frowned at his normally punctual XO when she approached. “What took you so long? You’re guard duty started five minutes ago.”

“Sorry, sir. Um…” She cast around for an excuse. “Shoelace broke! Had to dig to the bottom of my pack to find a spare.”

“I see.” He started to walk past Sam towards his tent, but stopped next to her. He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. “You might want to wipe that lipstick off your throat.” With a smug smirk he walked away.

*******

She woke up and smiled. It felt so good to be snug and warm in Janet’s bed and arms. She could see the white landscape out the bedroom window – the two-day-old snowfall shining brightly in the morning sun. She looked over at the nightstand and saw the time on clock. It was past time to get up. She’d have to skip breakfast to make it to the mountain on time.

Since Janet didn’t have to be in until later, Sam carefully extracted herself from the doctor’s arms, letting her sleep. She went into the bathroom, closed the door, and started the shower. She waited until the water had heated up before stepping into the shower.

Sam had her head leaned back under the water rinsing out the shampoo, so she didn’t hear the bathroom door – or the shower door – open and close. However, she jumped and almost lost her footing when Janet suddenly began to suckle on her nipple. Only the arms that quickly snaked around her waist and guided her back to the steam-warmed tile kept her from slipping and falling.

“Janet! I can’t. I have to b–” Her head snapped back against the tile as deft fingers found their mark.

Janet released the nipple from her mouth and looked up at the blonde. “What were you saying?”

“N-nothing.”

~~~

“Carter, I’ve been looking for you.” The colonel looked at his watch in confusion. “You’re just now getting here?”

“Sorry, sir.” She knew she was blushing. “Uh… my car wouldn’t start – dead battery.”

“Oh, okay.”

“What did you need, sir?”

He looked at her, puzzled. “Don’t remember. I’ll get back to you.”

“Yes, sir.”

As he walked away, Jack made a mental note to get his truck’s battery checked out. Considering how well Carter maintained her car, if her battery went dead it might be time to get a new one for himself.

*******

“Janet! I can’t believe you lost the key!”

“I didn’t lose it. It was on the nightstand. It must have just gotten knocked off.”

“Well, I don’t see it.”

“Calm down, Sam, it has to be here.”

“I’m already late to work because of this!”

“Well, if you’d cooperate this would be a lot easier.” Janet was on her hands and knees, looking under the bed, ass in the air. “Ah ha!”

“Did you find it?”

“I think so.” Janet stretched to reach as far as she could under the bed. She sat up on her knees with a smile. “Got it.” She held the key up for inspection.

Sam snatched the key from Janet’s fingers and unlocked the handcuffs. “That’s the last time we fall asleep before taking these off!”

~~~

“Hey, Carter!”

She turned to see the colonel coming down the hallway towards her. “Good morning, sir.”

“You missed the briefing.”

“I know. I’m sorry, sir.”

“What happened?”

She ran a nervous hand through her hair. “Uh… there was a little, old lady with a flat on the side of the road. I stopped to help her – changed her tire.”

Jack smiled at his XO and patted her on the shoulder. “Well done, Carter.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Jack continued down the hallway but stopped about ten feet away and turned back to Sam. “You should probably have Doc check out that bruise on your wrist.” He smirked. “You know, I once broke two fingers changing a tire. You gotta be careful.”

*******

“Sam, I’m not done yet.”

“But–”

Janet laid a finger across Sam’s lips, cutting off her reply. “This is your first mission off-world since your injury. I have to make sure you’re ready – and that means a more in depth physical.”

“I know, but–”

“Shhh! I don’t want to hear another word, Sam.”

Sam gave up. She laid her head back on the examination bed and sighed. There was no arguing with Janet in her own infirmary. Though she failed to see how what Janet was doing between her legs had anything to do with the dislocated shoulder from which she’d been recovering.

~~~

Sam rushed into the gate room.

“Well, it’s about damn time, Carter! We’ve been holding the door open for five minutes already,” the colonel barked with a wave at the activated gate.

“Sorry, sir. Janet just wanted to make doubly sure I was ready.”

Jack looked up at the control room and saw Dr. Fraiser standing there. “Carter good to go, Doc?”

Janet smiled as she replied over the PA. “Fit as a fiddle, Colonel.”

“Okay, campers, let’s go.” Jack followed his team up the ramp.

*******

“Okay, does everyone know what they have to do?” Jack looked at each member of his team and received three nods. “Then set your watches. Remember, it’s up to us to take back control of the gate. The other teams will take care of rounding up the opposition.”

“What if we run into a patrol or something?” Daniel asked.

“Hide. Stealth is our greatest tool right night. So no shooting. That kind of noise will blow the whole operation. Timing is important. Now, move out.”

Dressed all in black, the four members of SG-1 left the access hatch and carefully moved through the corridors of the SGC, each going off in a separate direction to carry out their individual assignments.

Sam made it to the security center on level 18. She was working at the computer, trying to reroute alarms that might be tripped by any of the teams. She froze when she felt the barrel of gun pressed to the back of her head and heard it cock.

“Don’t move.”

Before she knew it, a man slapped a wide piece of tape across her mouth and bound her wrists behind her back with a nylon zip tie.

“You keep an eye on her. I’ll join the others and track down the rest of her team.” The man left, locking the door behind himself.

The gun barrel hadn’t left the back of her head.

“Stand up, slowly.”

Sam stood. The gun was now at her back, pointed right at her heart. Her captor wasn’t taking any chances. “Move – over there, to the storage room.”

Sam saw the open door and did as told. She was ordered to stop three steps inside. Sam heard a key turn in the lock. Suddenly she was spun around and shoved against a wall.

“Now you’re mine!”

Sam was a bit taken aback at the wild gleam in Janet’s eyes.

“I always wondered what it would be like to have you bound and gagged.

~~~

Jack looked at his watch. “Where the hell is she?” he hissed quietly.

“Maybe she got caught, Jack.”

“This is Carter we’re talking about. No one knows this place better than she does.”

“Except maybe for your secret hiding place when you’re avoiding a physical.”

Jack smirked. “True. Even Sam hasn’t found it yet.” He looked at his watch once again and frowned. “Well, we can’t wait any longer.”

“Major Carter will acquit herself with honor,” Teal’c said with certainty.

“Let’s go.”

~~~

The PA sounded the end of the exercise. Two seconds later Sam walked into the control room.

“Now you show up?!”

“Um… sorry, sir. I got taken prisoner. It took me a while to escape.”

FIN


End file.
